Retarded Mario (SMG4)
Entrance Mario spazes on screen, yelling gibberish. Moveset Nutral B: Waluigi Launcher Mario pulls out a Waluigi Launcher and aims. You can aim in any direction. After fireing the launcher, it will explode on contact. Oh, and you can also use on the Waluigi assist trophy. Side B: Mario Mobile Similar to Sonic Zombies' Hummer, Except it's slower and weaker. Mario can jump out the car and it'll explode on it's own or explode if it hits a wall. Press B to run into a Waluigi Taco Stand to drop some tacos for food Up B: Retarded Glitch Mario will jump up and spaz out while making Homer Simpson's gibber noise. He can levitate around until you pick a direction to trample an opponent on Down B: Wide Mouth Mario will open up his mouth really wide. This makes his speed increase and he can glide instead of run. Opponents who throw an item or use a projectile in front of Mario's gaping mouth will be eaten. Mario can only eat three items/projectiles before turning his mouth back to normal. Using Melee attacks on Mario in this state will flatten his head, which will stun Mario for a second Final Smash: Reterded 64 Retarded Mario will get naked and run around yelling and spazzing. Meanwhile, some crazy stuff from SMG4 will appear at random and attack opponents Here are the Crazy Stuff *Telletubby - Will swing a crowbar or shoot with his gun *Toad - Will annoy opponents with his voice. Can be picked up and thrown *Freddy Fazbear - Will say "Hey there buddy!" and throw pizza *Peach - Shouts "YOU SON OF A BITCH!!" and Tackles an opponent, Causing an explosion *Shy Guy - Throws Toast After a while, The Final Smash will end after Mario finds spaghetti and puts his clothes back on KO Sounds KOSFX1: (Homer Scream) KOSFX2: Woaaah! KOSFX3: Mama F***er! KOSFX4: (Sweetie Belle voice) Aw come on! StarKOSFX: (Scream) ScreenKOSFX: Do'h *Bleep* Taunts Up: (Mario Troll Face) Side: Oh Yeah! Down: La La La Hmm Hmm Hmm (Hums to his Overworld theme) Victory Options Victory1: WOO-HOO! Victory2: (Dances) Victory3: Spaghetti! Lose: (Lies on the ground with his sunglasses on) F*** this s*** i'm out! Lose/Clap 2: (Against Sonata Dusk When She Use Her Victory 2) (He Screams and Punch Sonata Dusk) Suck my mushroom d*ck, you f*cking son of a b*tch! (Pulls out a Gun and Shoot Sonata Dusk To Death) Other Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - Punch, Punch, Kick *Dash Attack - RUN, B*TCH! RUUUUUN! *Forward tilt - Mustache boomerang *Up tilt - Jump punch *Down tilt - Kick *Side Smash - Who let the chomp out! *Up Smash - Pokes his arms up with both middle fingers *Down Smash - Crowbar Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - Spits Rapidly *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - Glitches *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - Lifts up opponent *Pummel - Slam *Forward Throw- Throws forward *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - Throws the opponent on the ground Other Attacks *Ledge attack: Gets up and Punches *100% ledge attack: Gets up and uses his Stun Stick. *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: Headbutts Logo Retarded Mario's Head Victory Theme SSBB Mario Victory Theme Kirby Hat Mario Hat and Derp Eyes Snake Codec Daily Buglin' Junior's Codec Junior: Well if it isn't Mario? But wait! He's all polygonal! Chef Pee Pee: After All, it's his N64 Model though. Junior: He has Derpy eyes though. Chef Pee Pee: Check. Junior: Has a Switch like me and Drives a Car. Chef Pee Pee: Check. Junior: He Glitches around and opens his Mouth. Chef Pee Pee: Check. Junior: He also streaks and summons his friends. Chef Pee Pee: DOUBLE CHECK! Colors & Costumes *Default ® *SMG4 Colors (B) *Wario Colors *Luigi (G) *Pink *Waluigi Colors *Black & White *Freddy Mask Category:Playable Characters Category:SMG4 Category:Funny Characters Category:Male Category:Parody Characters Category:Stupid Characters Category:Dumb Characters Category:Retarded 64 Category:Random Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:YouTube Category:Celebrities Category:Spaghetti lovers Category:Toast Lover Category:Jurgurging Favorite Category:Lawl Toon: Brother Location Category:Italian Category:TSLMasterYT Favourite Category:Smash Bros. Lawl: Smash Stars Category:Characters that can survive losing their head Category:Characters that have survived almost certain death Category:Alternate version Category:Various Voices